supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Kellie Pickler vs. Lance Bass and Ernie Hudson vs. NeNe Leakes
This article is about the first episode of Celebrity Family Feud in 2016. For other episodes, see here. Kellie Pickler vs. Lance Bass/Ernie Hudson vs. NeNe Leakes is the first episode of Celebrity Family Feud of the show's second season after it's comeback, airing on June 26, 2016 in California. It will air at 8 PM EST, hours after the IndyCar race at Road America. Hélio Castroneves won the men's singles title, defeating Aurorus, 6-4, 7-5, in the men's singles final. This was known to be the last tournament a Pokemon makes the final until Garrett Morris vs. Alfonso Ribeiro and Todd Chrisley vs. Sara Evans where Chespin made the final to play against Pee Saderd; but Chespin lost the final in straight 6-0 sets. Withdrawals Celebrity players ;Kellie Pickler vs. Lance Bass (BATC episode title - The Battle of DWTS finalists) Team Kellie: *Kellie Pickler - Country singer known for winning DWTS season 16 with her partner Derek Hough. Her family is Playing for the United Service Organizations Inc. *Kyle Jacobs - Kellie's husband *Courtney Pickler-Howard - Kellie's sister *Bradley Howard - Kellie's brother-in-law *Caroline Hobby - Part of "I Am Kellie Pickler" Team Lance: *Lance Bass - Singer and actor, part of the *NSYNC boy band that involved Joey Fatone and a DWTS season 7 finalist, losing out to Brooke Burke Charvet. His family will be playing for the Lucky Puppy Animal Rescue *Michael Turcin - Lance's husband; artist and animal advocate *June Bass - Lance's mother *Stacy Bass Lofton - Lance's sister *Ford Lawton - Lance's brother-in-law ;Ernie Hudson vs. NeNe Leakes In another game of Celebrity Family Feud, the other participants are: Ernie Hudson – Actor, best known for the 1984 film “Ghostbusters.” He currently stars in the Netflix series “Grace & Frankie” and will be playing for the Union Rescue Mission in downtown LA *Ernie Hudson, Jr. – Ernie’s son; actor and producer *Rahaman Hudson – Ernie’s son and musician/singer/songwriter *Andrew Hudson – Ernie’s son, published writer *Ross Hudson – Ernie’s son, college student VERSUS NeNe Leakes – Fan favourite on Bravo’s highly rated reality show “Real Housewives of Atlanta,” co-host on E1’s “Fashion Police” and stars in ABC’s “To Tell the Truth.” NeNe is playing for the Broadway Cares/Equity Fights AIDS *Bryson Bryant – NeNe’s son *Anthony Thomas – NeNe’s brother *Gregg Leakes – NeNe’s husband; real estate investor and consultant *Brentt Leakes – NeNe’s son BATC BATC will have a tournament similar to Indianapolis qualifying in American Ninja Warrior. Every contestant that wins the first round match in singles advances to the finals after the Hudson vs. Leakes game. After the second round, it turns into a tennis tournament; expect the quarterfinals which turns into motorsports. Men's singles ;Seeds The seeding was originally going to be the standings after Texas. Instead BATC decided to use the standings after the second race of Detroit. BATC determined that Pokemon will be seeded because of the show's format. Simon Pagenaud (Second round) Gilles Marini Scott Dixon Aurorus Hélio Castroneves (Champion) Nidoking Josef Newgarden Hines Ward Alexander Rossi Metagross Carlos Muñoz Mario Lopez Will Power (Second round) Wario Tony Kanaan Edson Bindilatti Juan Pablo Montoya Dragonite Charlie Kimball Ueli Kestenholz (First round) James Hinchcliffe Cameron Mathison Graham Rahal (Second round) Venusaur Ryan Hunter-Reay J. R. Celski (First round) Sébastien Bourdais Beartic Conor Daly Allen Ford Takuma Sato (First round) Apolo Anton Ohno Draw Finals Hélio Castroneves defeated Aurorus in the final, securing both of them a spot in the 2016 BATC Champions League. Galvantula |RD1-score1-1=+1.23 |RD1-seed2=5 |RD1-team2= Hélio Castroneves |RD1-score2-1='W' |RD1-seed3=3 |RD1-team3= Scott Dixon |RD1-score3-1='W' |RD1-team4= Diddy Kong |RD1-score4-1=+9.32 |RD1-team5= Cameron Marshall |RD1-score5-1=+2.34 |RD1-seed6=4 |RD1-team6= Aurorus |RD1-score6-1='W' |RD1-seed7=15 |RD1-team7= Tony Kanaan |RD1-score7-1='W' |RD1-seed8=2 |RD1-team8= Gilles Marini |RD1-score8-1=+0.12 |RD2-seed1=5 |RD2-team1= Hélio Castroneves |RD2-score1-1='6' |RD2-score1-2='6' |RD2-seed2=3 |RD2-team2= Scott Dixon |RD2-score2-1=2 |RD2-score2-2=0 |RD2-seed3=4 |RD2-team3= Aurorus |RD2-score3-1='6' |RD2-score3-2='6' |RD2-seed4=15 |RD2-team4= Tony Kanaan |RD2-score4-1=1 |RD2-score4-2=4 |RD3-seed1=5 |RD3-team1= Hélio Castroneves |RD3-score1-1='6' |RD3-score1-2='7' |RD3-seed2=4 |RD3-team2= Aurorus |RD3-score2-1=4 |RD3-score2-2=5 |}} Section 1 There was a huge upset alert as Snorlax took off fellow Polish player Joey Fatone in the first round; due to Fatone being in the same band as Lance. The biggest surprise from this portion of the draw was Phai Pongsatorn making the fourth round to face Galvantula; but was eventually double bagel by the Russian Pokemon. S Pagenaud |RD1-score01-1='Pickler' |RD1-team02= Luigi |RD1-score02-1=Bass |RD1-team03= Landorus |RD1-score03-1=Bass |RD1-team04= Galvantula |RD1-score04-1='Pickler' |RD1-team05= J Fatone |RD1-score05-1=Bass |RD1-team06= Snorlax |RD1-score06-1='Pickler' |RD1-team07= Chespin |RD1-score07-1=Bass |RD1-seed08=13 |RD1-team08= W Power |RD1-score08-1='Pickler' |RD1-seed09=23 |RD1-team09= G Rahal |RD1-score09-1='Pickler' |RD1-team10= Snorunt |RD1-score10-1=Bass |RD1-team11= P Pongsatorn |RD1-score11-1='Pickler' |RD1-team12= Lairon |RD1-score12-1=Bass |RD1-team13= Aggron |RD1-score13-1='Pickler' |RD1-team14= MR Alvaro |RD1-score14-1=Bass |RD1-team15= E Smith |RD1-score15-1='Pickler' |RD1-seed16=31 |RD1-team16= T Sato |RD1-score16-1=Bass |RD2-seed01=1 |RD2-team01= S Pagenaud |RD2-score01-1=Leakes |RD2-team02= Galvantula |RD2-score02-1='Hudson' |RD2-team03= Snorlax |RD2-score03-1='Hudson' |RD2-seed04=13 |RD2-team04= W Power |RD2-score04-1=Leakes |RD2-seed05=23 |RD2-team05= G Rahal |RD2-score05-1=Leakes |RD2-team06= P Pongsatorn |RD2-score06-1='Hudson' |RD2-team07= Aggron |RD2-score07-1='Hudson' |RD2-team08= E Smith |RD2-score08-1=Leakes |RD3-team01= Galvantula |RD3-score01-1='6' |RD3-score01-2='6' |RD3-team02= Snorlax |RD3-score02-1=1 |RD3-score02-2=4 |RD3-team03= P Pongsatorn |RD3-score03-1='6' |RD3-team04= Aggron |RD3-score04-1=1r |RD4-team01= Galvantula |RD4-score01-1='6 |RD4-score01-2='6 |RD4-team02= P Pongsatorn |RD4-score02-1=0 |RD4-score02-2=0 |}} Section 2 In the first round, Jack Hawksworth, ranked no.20 in the IndyCar standings after Detroit race 2, surprised No.26 seed J. R. Celski in the first round. Also in that round, Volcarona was a point away from eliminating the Honduran and also the eventual champion before he stroke back. H Castroneves |RD1-score01-1='Pickler' |RD1-team02= Volcarona |RD1-score02-1=Bass |RD1-team03= Feebas |RD1-score03-1='Pickler' |RD1-team04= Milotic |RD1-score04-1=Bass |RD1-team05= E Cundal |RD1-score05-1=Bass |RD1-team06= K Sugimori |RD1-score06-1='Pickler' |RD1-team07= J Hawksworth |RD1-score07-1='Pickler' |RD1-seed08=26 |RD1-team08= JR Celski |RD1-score08-1=Bass |RD1-seed09=20 |RD1-team09= U Kestenholz |RD1-score09-1=Bass |RD1-team10= D Lachey |RD1-score10-1='Pickler' |RD1-team11= Mawile |RD1-score11-1='Pickler' |RD1-team12= Haxorus |RD1-score12-1=Bass |RD1-team13= Glalie |RD1-score13-1='Pickler' |RD1-team14= Gallade |RD1-score14-1=Bass |RD1-team15= M Chilton |RD1-score15-1=Bass |RD1-seed16=14 |RD1-team16= Wario |RD1-score16-1='Pickler' |RD2-seed01=5 |RD2-team01= H Castroneves |RD2-score01-1='Hudson' |RD2-team02= Feebas |RD2-score02-1=Leakes |RD2-team03= K Sugimori |RD2-score03-1=Leakes |RD2-team04= J Hawksworth |RD2-score04-1='Hudson' |RD2-team05= D Lachey |RD2-score05-1=Leakes |RD2-team06= Mawile |RD2-score06-1='Hudson' |RD2-team07= Glalie |RD2-score07-1=Leakes |RD2-seed08=14 |RD2-team08= Wario |RD2-score08-1='Hudson' |RD3-seed01=5 |RD3-team01= H Castroneves |RD3-score01-1=65 |RD3-score01-2='6' |RD3-score01-3='6' |RD3-team02= J Hawksworth |RD3-score02-1='77' |RD3-score02-2=0 |RD3-score02-3=1 |RD3-team03= Mawile |RD3-score03-1=5 |RD3-score03-2=4 |RD3-seed04=14 |RD3-team04= Wario |RD3-score04-1='7' |RD3-score04-2='6' |RD4-seed01=5 |RD4-team01= H Castroneves |RD4-score01-1='6' |RD4-score01-2='6' |RD4-seed02=14 |RD4-team02= Wario |RD4-score02-1=0 |RD4-score02-2=1 |}} Section 3 *22 Cameron Mathison vs. Froakie * Donny Osmond vs. Tyranitar * Garbodor vs. Evgeni Plushenko * Ryan Duchak vs. 27 Sébastien Bourdais *11 Carlos Munoz vs. Dialga * Palkia vs. Giratina * Scizor vs. Scyther * Sceptile vs. 3 Scott Dixon Section 4 *7 Josef Newgarden vs. Weavile * Novak Djokovic vs. Muk * Helioptile vs. Mario * Charizard vs. 32 Apolo Anton Ohno *9 Alexander Rossi vs. Pee Saderd * Donkey Kong vs. Diddy Kong * Antonio Sabàto, Jr. vs. Curtis Stone * Brad Keselowski vs. 17 Juan Pablo Montoya ;Second round *9 Alexander Rossi vs. Diddy Kong * Curtis Stone vs. 32 Apolo Anton Ohno *17 Juan Pablo Montoya vs. Mario * Novak Djokovic vs. 7 Josef Newgarden ;Third round * Diddy Kong def. 32 Apolo Anton Ohno, 6-2, 7-6 (7-1) *17 Juan Pablo Montoya def. Novak Djokovic, walkover ;Fourth round * Diddy Kong def. 17 Juan Pablo Montoya, 6-4, 6-3 Section 5 Section 6 Section 7 Section 8 Trivia Category:Episodes